deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Massacre Season (Standing Apart)
This is season one of Death Note: Standing Apart. Chapters: Far Away... Somewhere... "Hey, does somebody see that guy over there?" Jeremy said. "No... why? Is something wrong?" Joesph Jr. said. "Hey, come up stairs. I need to tell you something. And don't tell anybody I'm here." The spirit said. Jeremy nodded. "Um... I think I need to rest a little bit, 'kay?" "Alright..." Laura said. They went upstairs. "Okay... now I can tell you who I am. I'm Light Yagami. This is a Death Note. I stole it from a Shinigami called Ryuk. Now... read the instructions." "Too boring... You read it." "*Grr... annoying brat.* Alright. But I'm not repeating it again, so listen. If you write somebody's name down, they'll die of cardiac arrest in 40 seconds. If you write down another cause of death, that will be acceptable. Then, in 6 minutes and 40 seconds, write down the time, date and other important information to their death to the Death Note. If the death is impossible to perform, however, the victim just simply dies of cardiac arrest. The reason only you can see me is because only people who touch the Death Note, and the owner can see me. Understand?" "Yeah... so I can kill anybody I want?" "Yeah, but I'll be able to kill you by writing down your name, so don't fuck around with me." "Understood! Now... who do I want to kill!?" "Wait. I forgot to tell you one thing... do you want a Shinigami eye?" "What do you mean "a Shinigami eye"?" "I'll tell you, but I have to hold your Death Note." "Sure... why?" "Because, and I quote: "Yeah, but I'll be able to kill you by writing down your name, so don't fuck around with me." Remember that?" "Shit!" "Relax, I won't kill you. I need you to go to Germany." "Germany?" "Yeah, around... Hanover." "Why me?" "Because your the only one who can see me." "But, can't you do something?" "Well... maybe. Do you have any living relatives in Germany?" "Um... yeah. My Great-Aunt Louise-" "Does she have the same last name as you?" "Yeah... why?" "Because... look." Louise Stratus: 4:59 P.M., June 14th, 2018. Stabbed by a Thief, Killed in a Car Crash. "And that's supposed to make me believe you!?" The phone rang. "Pick it up." "Alright... Hello? Great Uncle! Yeah... k-k-k-k-k...il-l-l...e-d-d!? Stabbed by a Thief!? *gulps* CAR CRASH!?" He hung up. "Oh... oh my God. You... you bastard! I'll kill you!" He tried to kill Light, to no avail. "Death Note?" Light said, with a hint of sarcasm, and cunning looks. "Shit. Guess I have to do what you say." "Call your Great Uncle." "Fine. Hello? Great Uncle? You want to buy us tickets to Germany!? Sweet! Thanks!" Jeremy said, doing a poor job of hiding his happiness. "Tell your parents." Fighting For What's Wrong... "Mom... Great Aunt Louise... died..." Jeremy said, finally hiding his happiness. "Oh my god! That's terrible!" Laura said. "Yeah... Great Uncle David invited us to Germany so we can go to her funeral." "Yes. Let's go." "Heh..." Light said. He wrote these name in the Death Note: Michael Taylor: 7:14 P.M., June 14th, 2018 Jordan Taylor: 7:14 P.M., June 14th, 2018 Samuel Florence: 7:14 P.M., June 14th, 2018 Lisa Florence: 7:14 P.M., June 14th, 2018 3. 2. 1. All of the people at that were at that party (excluding Jeremy, his mother, father and brother.) All dropped dead. "Oh my god!" They all said. Jeremy shot a vicious look at Light. "Bastard..." Jeremy said, under his breath. They all were paralyzed with fear, not knowing if they were going to die. All except for, of course, for Jeremy. MentaL Light Meanwhile, in Germany... "Look, I've had this fucking book for five days. Just tell me how it works." Nikolas Claus said to Ryuk. "Ugh... give it. Who do you want to die?" "...Is Ryuk an answer?" "...A comedian... How about that guy? He doesn't have that long left anyway..." He said, point to some homeless person wondering the streets of Germany. He had been put in the very high risk group for heart attacks. His body was in a mound of pain already. "His name is Luca Brasi. Let me show you..." Luca Brasi: 7:05 P.M., June 14th, 2018 "He'll die in three... two... one..." Luca grasped his heart, and fell into the lake. Dead. Well, at least that ended his pain. "So, that's what it does?" Nikolas said, hiding his fear with curiousity. "Yep." Ryuk said, hitting a nearby apple tree. Ryuk took a bite out of a fallen apple. "Delicious. Too bad they aren't as delicious as the ones in the Kanto region..." Ryuk said, missing Light. "But how did you know his name?" Nikolas said. "See these eyes? They can tell names by just looking at someone. You can get these, ya know." "Really? How!?" "You have to cut your lifespan in half. Interested?" "Hmm... let me think..." "Well, I've had a person who said no to it, but he died, around 8 years ago." "I know who you're talking about." A familiar voice said. He was sitting down, looking like a creep. He had black, spiky hair. "Hello. My name is... James Lawliet, but most people called me, before my death, L." L's Spirit said. "You... you mean... the L?" said Nikolas. "Yep." L said, still in that creepy position. "Anyway, we know each other. Another Shinigami got killed trying to save another human, by killing L and his friend, Watari." Ryuk said, grabbing another fallen apple. Meanwhile... "Thanks for letting us stay witcha' Great Uncle!" Jeremy said, with unnoticable anxiety and glee. "No problem sonny!" David Stratus said. Trivia: *Luca Brasi is a tribute to The Godfather. Ironically, in his death in Standing Apart, he falls in a lake, sleeping with the fishes. In The Godfather, a messanger sends Vito Corleone a package of fish, noting that Luca "sleeps with the fishes." Category:Death Note: Standing Apart